The present invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector having a back shell.
Recently, electronic devices such as computers and mobile phones have been widely spread, and these electronic devices are normally equipped with connectors to be connected with outside devices to transmit electrical signals. A connector of this type desirably takes a measure against the electromagnetic interference (EMI) by means of a cylindrical metal shell covering around an insulator that holds a contact such that the transmitted electrical signals are prevented from being affected by electromagnetic waves from outside and that a peripheral electronic device is prevented from being affected by electromagnetic noise generated from the transmitted electrical signals.
However, a connector for high-speed transmission of electrical signals has involved a problem that the connector cannot be sufficiently prevented from being affected by electromagnetic waves only by a metal shell covering around the insulator except the front face part and the back face part of the insulator in the direction in which the connector is fitted (fitting direction of the connector).
In this regard, JP 2011-138775 A, for example, discloses a connector in which the rear part of a metal shell 1 is closed by a cover 2 formed of a metal plate as illustrated in FIG. 13.
A first insulator 3 and a second insulator 4 are put together to hold a plurality of first contacts 5 and a plurality of second contacts 6, the metal shell 1 covers around the first insulator 3 and the second insulator 4, and the cover 2 formed of a bent metal plate closes the rear part of the metal shell 1, as illustrated in FIG. 14.
However, since the cover 2 overlays the metal shell 1 to close the rear part thereof, there is a problem that the connector must increase in size for the size of the cover 2.
In addition, a contact for high-speed transmission desirably has a predetermined distance of a fixed value from the metal cover 2 in order to adjust impedance to stabilize transmission characteristics. However, the connector disclosed by JP 2011-138775 A, for example, in which the cover 2 overlays the metal shell 1 often experiences variation in the relative position of the first contacts 5 and the second contacts 6, held by the first insulator 3 and the second insulator 4, with respect to the cover 2 attached to the metal shell 1, whereby it is difficult to stabilize transmission characteristics.